Business intelligence (BI) is generally a technology-based process for analyzing collected data to provide information to corporate executives, business managers, and the like allowing them to make informed business decisions. As data integrity of data models is pivotal for BI processes and tools, a need exists for accurately and efficiently analyzing data and identifying data anomalies.